


nervousness

by nightstreet



Category: True Beauty - Yaongyi (Webcomic), 여신강림 | True Beauty (Korea TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, honestly the drama left me wanting more so i wrote it, i didn't expect a bed scene but thank you for giving it to me anyway cause i needed it in my life, soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightstreet/pseuds/nightstreet
Summary: “My beautiful girlfriend,” Suho mumbles against her skin before lifting his head up to glance at her face. “Is staying the night with me for the first time.”His hands – she’s suddenly acutely aware-- are playing with the hem of her sweater, which has risen around her waist quite a bit. His fingers brush against her bare hips. “How could I not be nervous?” he says, his eyes dark now.(or the missing scene from ep 16)
Relationships: Jugyeong Lim/Suho Lee
Comments: 20
Kudos: 123





	nervousness

When Suho asks her not to leave, she’s already convinced. When he kisses her neck, there’s no doubt in Jugyeong’s mind that all she wants to do is stay with him. The idea of not spending the night with him is decidedly no longer an option. But she’s nervous – overwhelmingly so. Her heart feels like it’s going at a million cycles a minute. The anxiety creeps up on her like it always does.

When he lays her down on his bed and kisses her on the lips, it’s sweet, it’s kind, it’s warm, it’s Suho and he loves her and always protects her. _So_ _why is she still so nervous_?

He pulls away from her and she knows he’s seeing it all on her face. She’s never been good at hiding her emotions. He pauses, holding back.

“Jugyeong-ah,” he murmurs, his fingers brushing away at the strands of her hair falling in her face. His voice is so calm, so steady and so loving that she feels herself melting completely into him – the way he breathes, his scent, the warmth of him on top of her. “Feel,” he says, almost breathless, shifting his weight to one of his arms so he can grab her hand.

Suho brings her hand up to his chest. To her surprise, though the cool expression on his face conceals it completely -- his heartbeat is extremely fast and loud like hers, threatening to beat out of his chest. “I’m nervous too,” he assures her.

“Really?” Jugyeong asks again, even though she knows that he is being completely vulnerable and open to her. She just can’t help it --she wants to hear it again.

Suho smiles at her, his eyes sparkling, like he already knows exactly what she is going to ask before she asks it. Her face flushes, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy.

“Yes,” he repeats, bringing his lips to her neck once again. She gasps as he begins kissing down the side of her neck, so gently and sweetly that it sends tingles down her body. _How was he so good at this?_ She wonders as her breathing starts to quicken. She shuts her eyes closed, savoring this sensitivity of hers and consumed by the feeling of warmth starting to build lower in her body.

“My beautiful girlfriend,” Suho mumbles against her skin before lifting his head up to glance at her face. “Is staying the night with me for the first time.”

His hands – she’s suddenly acutely aware-- are playing with the hem of her sweater, which has risen around her waist quite a bit. His fingers brush against her bare hips. “How could I not be nervous?” he says, his eyes dark now.

Jugyeong knows she’s an impatient girl, but she’s never felt more impatient than now with his tortuously slow movements. “Kiss my neck again,” she demands before she can help herself, surprising herself with her sudden boldness.

The most adorable smile spreads across his face, his eyebrows slightly raised in amusement. She instinctively looks away from him, embarrassed. _Why did I say that?_ She thinks – but any other thoughts she might have had escape her immediately because now he’s lightly sucking at the pulse point on her neck and it feels so good that a quiet whimper escapes her.

The sound seems to be a motivating factor for Suho as his actions grow a little more confident, his fingers abandoning her sweater and beginning to skim underneath it onto her bare skin, tracing his way up her stomach. His feathery touch, his soft lips and warm tongue against her throat, it’s all so much – but in a good way. They’ve made out before, of course, but today feels like instead of straddling the line, they’re just jumping straight into dangerous territory. It excites her.

Before she even can think, his deft hands are on her back, his thumb slipped underneath her bra strap. He peeks his head up, an almost innocent look on his face as he asks, “Can I take this off?”

She can do nothing but nod.

“This too?” he asks, his other hand tugging softly on her sweater.

“Yes,” she breathes, and he does not waste time in pulling the cream sweater over her head, tossing it off the bed in one quick movement. He struggles a little bit with the bra strap at first, but in skillful, good-at-almost-everything Suho manner, that’s off too.

Jugyeong is embarrassed so she looks at the ceiling above him, shy, but she can feel his eyes on her – taking her in.

There are thoughts that start to fill her mind again, negative thoughts about her body, _what if he doesn’t like what he sees?_ But he doesn’t even have to look at her this time to read her thoughts, he knows her and her overthinking. “You’re perfect,” he whispers before kissing her deeply, pulling her in and soothing the anxious thoughts that were rapidly filling her mind.

His hand is against her cheek, stroking her face gently as he does so often when he kisses her. His tongue traces across her bottom lip.

His hand leaves her face and travel downward and she gasps as he boldly cups her breast in one hand, tracing the underside of her skin with his fingers. The pad of his thumb strokes her nipple, peeking out for him and she whimpers, another sensitive spot new to her. He continues kissing her as he plays with her nipple – squeezing it with his fingers and stroking it, sending fiery bursts down to her core. She can feel the heat in her center now – and she can feel him completely hard against her upper thigh now.

They’re moving much too slowly, she thinks, as she shifts her body to grind against him, his hard member under his pants pressing against her throbbing core. Her actions make him freeze just for a second in surprise, before he reciprocates, grinding against her.

The normally reserved Suho is now moaning against her as he rubs their intimate parts together – shielded by way too many clothes. Seeing him this way unleashes a courageous feeling in her that she’s never had before.

In a hurry, Jugyeong reaches for his white shirt and tries pulls to pull it off him. He helps, one hand motion and his shirt is off, his ridiculously toned body from all the Jiu Jitsu and basketball for her eyes to see. Suho leans against her, the feeling of his skin against her skin giving her all sorts of pleasure as they continue to grind against each other, quick and dirty, the feeling of heat and pleasure almost too much to stop.

“Let’s take them off,” she says, trying to quicken the pace more confidently now, tugging at the waistband of his pants and boxers. He pauses for a moment, studies her eyes, before he slowly peels away her pants and her panties away from her body and kicks it off the bed.

She’s about to help him take off his own lower undergarments, but he has other ideas in mind. His fingers, agile, reach up and touch her _there_ , before she even realizes.

“Jugyeong, you’re so wet,” Suho murmurs, in awe. And she is – so wet for him, so turned on as his middle finger presses up against her folds, the thought of him in her intimate space makes her even wetter for him. She gasps loudly as he rubs his thumb against her clit, a pulsing bundle of nerves under her wanting skin.

And then, his finger slips into her, moving gently in and out of her at first before quickening in speed. Jugyeong moans, and maybe it’s from his years of piano playing, but he’s playing her so well, she feels her body rising up, searching and reaching for the crescendo. He inserts a second finger, but it’s so tight that once both fingers are fully inside her, he pauses before hooking his fingers inside of her.

The pleasure is too much, she moans again as he’s learning how to please her, continuing to listen for her sounds and her gasps and her cries of pleasure to lead his way. But when the pleasure is beginning to build – he stops suddenly, leaving her wanting, waiting.

Jugyeong opens his eyes immediately to a cheeky look on his face – his eyes still burning with lust. And then he’s traveling down her body with his lips, kissing her neck again, her chest, her breasts, he stops at her stomach for a moment, twirling his tongue around the smooth skin of her abdomen.

Suho descends lower until he’s between her legs, she can feel his breath against her upper thigh. He kisses gently up and down her thigh.

“Please,” she whines, the teasing too much for her to bear. He chuckles against her thigh.

After what feels like a lifetime, he finally kisses her – _there_ – in her center and her body is on fire – whatever pent up frustration she’s felt the past few minutes released in an eruption as he licks up into her, messy, hot, wet. The pleasure courses through her veins, a slow burn that fills her to the brim. She bucks her hips involuntarily and he uses his hands to steady her, one hand on gripping her hip tightly and the other between her knees, keeping her legs open to him.

He licks between her folds, his tongue warm and soft and flat against her, and she grabs his hair, desperately holding him close to her. She’s trembling – seemingly all out of control now, and then he sucks her pulsing clit against his tongue, and she cries his name, feeling like liquid in his touch and his hold.

“Suho,” she says, breathlessly as he’s swirling his tongue around her clit, her desire released. He doesn’t stop, sucking, licking. It feels so good, she almost doesn’t want him to stop, but she knows there’s more that she wants right now, more that she wants to give him as she feels him hard against her. She’s never been so sure than she is now. “Suho,” Jugyeong repeats and he finally stops to look up at her, his eyes fiery.

“I want you,” she tells him, her heart pounding against her chest. His eyes light up, but his composure is still the same.

“Are you sure?” Suho asks, apprehensively.

“Don’t you want me?” Jugyeong asks, her voice light.

He laughs, almost like she’s said something ridiculous, something that he can’t fathom. “You’re all I want,” he says before reaching up and kissing her once. He reaches over her to his nightstand, pulls out the drawer and takes out a condom.

“You already have that here?” she asks, surprised.

Suho smiles and kisses her on the nose before taking off his boxers and pants. “Someone told me I should always be prepared or else I’d regret it,” he says.

“Someone?” Jugyeong questions, amused.

“I’ll tell you later,” he says as he readily positions himself at her entrance. “I only want to be thinking of you right now,” Suho breathes, eyes dark again and looking right into hers.

Her lips part open slightly as she feels him hovering against her. He moves closer, agonizingly slow again.

She’s so wet for him that he almost just slides right in. Pressed up against her entrance, he grips her hips, his breath heavy. He looks so concerned, so concentrated, so worried and so caring for her as always that it causes this uninhabited feeling to overcome her: she wants to see him lose control. Their faces are so close that she can feel his breath, his eyes still locked to hers – so loving as he rubs his tip against her wet opening.

It feels so good – so good, but not enough. He’s too careful. In a quick decision, Jugyeong pushes her hips down towards him, gasping as he finally enters her, stretching her open in the best way.

“Jugyeong-ah,” he moans, almost incoherently, and she sees all the remaining self-restraint leave him. His eyes close with pleasure as he fills her completely to the core. _There it is, that’s the Suho she’s been waiting for._

It doesn’t hurt – not really, not in the way she imagined. It’s only a slight discomfort of being filled, but the feeling of pleasure is much more overwhelming.

“Good or bad?” Suho asks, his fingers reaching up to caress her cheek, his body still for her response.

“Good,” she gasps, closing her eyes to bask in the feeling of him inside her. “Really good.”

When he begins moving, slowly at first, she crumbles, the feeling of him pulsating inside her, shaping her to fit him like a perfect puzzle piece so dizzyingly intoxicating and wonderful that she wonders how they could have waited so long to do this. She moans in pleasure, every nerve and fiber of her feeling so intense that her thighs are quaking. She holds on tightly to him, her arms wrapped under him and up around his shoulders, skin to skin.

He fucks her steadily, not too fast, not too slow – just right and rhythmic in the way that she knows that only Lee Suho can make her feels this way. He continues to listen to every gasp carefully, every moan, every whimper, pays attention to every tight squeeze of her around him to guide his next movements and adjust his speed.

Suho presses a hot, wet kiss against her neck as he pulls himself out almost all the way, just so the tip of him is just past the lips of her entrance, before he thrusts himself, full hilt, inside, a moan escaping both of them simultaneously.

“Suho,” she gasps, and it’s like it’s the only word she can think of right now – only him, it’s always only been him. He’s the only one that’s made her feel so loved, cared for, protected, confident, beautiful, all in one.

He’s a little sweaty now – she’s never seen him completely lose control like this, let down his guard completely, and it’s so incredibly hot to her.

Each thrust is more confident now, she arches her back allowing the new deeper angle to send even more pleasure all the way down to her toes. His chiseled jaw, the intense look on his face, the heat, his scent, his skin against hers, the feeling of him inside her. She feels it building and building towards that same crescendo that she felt earlier.

 _“Im Jugyeong,”_ he moans.

 _“Lee Suho,”_ she cries as he fucks her so well and so sweetly that she can feel him everywhere, everything, all of her. It’s building as he speeds up his movements, his rhythm still impossibly on beat with her heart and her body, she claws at his back, any shyness she had before suddenly diminished as the fire and pleasure burns inside her.

She’s so close – she can feel it, climbing at the top of the peak, pressure building, holding on, holding on until…

She comes and it’s better than she could have ever imagined, the waves of pleasure coursing through her over and over until they start to quiet.

Her over the edge sends him too as he collapses on top of her, a sweaty mess of limbs and heavy breathing and _love_. His head rests buried against the side of her hair and the pillow, spent, and satisfied. Her hand reaches up to stroke his hair against her.

“I love you so much, Im Jugyeong,” he mumbles against her hair, spent, wrapping her in his arms tightly. “I missed you so much.”

“I never left,” Jugyeong says, a hint of confusion in her voice.

“Just the thought of you leaving made me miss you.” He lifts his head up to look at her, a little disheveled -- his face flushed and a little sweaty, his hair messily falling into his eyes. His handsome face still makes her catch her breath and she can’t help the wide smile that spreads across her face.

“Lee Suho, you are so cheesy,” she announces, sticking her tongue slightly out.

He leans up and kisses her softly on the forehead, such an innocent gesture in stark contrast to what they had just done together that it makes her giggle. “I’ll be right back, _ja-gi-ya_ ,” he teases cutely as he gets up from on top of her to clean himself up.

“Stop it,” she laughs, pulling the blanket up to cover her face shyly. But truthfully, she never wants him to stop.

When he returns to her in bed, he wraps his arms around her, his arms comfortable like a home made just for her. She sighs in content and bliss, nestling her head against his shoulder and neck. She closes her eyes, before a thought hits her.

“Who were you talking about earlier?” Jugyeong asks suddenly, her curiosity peaking.

He snorts in response, stroking her hair. “Taehoon,” he admits. “He even bought them for me. I thought he was being ridiculous, but I guess I owe him one.”

Jugyeong laughs at the thought of Taehoon and Suho buying condoms together and how embarrassed Suho must have been. The mental picture of them standing in a convenience store is too much for her. “I also owe Su-ah one,” she ponders. “We should go on a double date – you know, if they get back together.”

He nods in response. “Okay,” Suho mumbles softly.

“We could see a movie,” she ponders.

“Movie,” he repeats, mumbling incoherently now. He’s so cute when he’s sleepy, Jugyeong thinks. She’s happy she gets to see him this way.

“Or bowling,” she says, looking up at him. His eyes are closed and there’s a small smile on his face. “I haven’t been bowling. That sounds like it’d be fun,” she says, knowing that he’s probably not really listening.

“Okay,” he breathes, and she can tell he’s only seconds away now from losing consciousness.

Jugyeong smiles softly, tucking her head back into the comfortable place on his shoulder. “I love you, Lee Suho,” she murmurs to him. He’s quiet now, his breathing is steady, but she hopes it’s the last thing that he hears before he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was.. LOL. my first smut ever and my first fic in years but this beautiful couple brings that out in me i guess and also i miss true beauty already. requires a little bit of suspension of disbelief because I know first times are usually not as smooth as this but I like to think that when Lee Suho does something, he learns fast hehe. 
> 
> thank you for reading! i hope to see you in the next one -- maybe something a little more innocent hehe.
> 
> edit: hi wanted to share that i made a tumblr (@night--street with two dashes) if you wanted to send me any requests or discussions!


End file.
